


Creation

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [51]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chant Poem, Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the whole of creation<br/>I am inside you, and you are inside me<br/>We are a body of spirit, a constellation of energy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

I am the whole of creation    

I am the trickles of rain as they cascade down waterfalls    

I am the rays of sunlight as they shower the earth    

 

I am the whole of creation

I am the blades of grass you trample on       

I am the water you pollute

 

I am the whole of creation    

I am the shade of the tree you sit under        

I am the air you breathe        

 

I am the whole of creation    

I am the juice of the apple you eat

I am the chicken you kill

 

I am the whole of creation

I am the music flowing through your ears

I am the movements of dancing feet

 

I am the whole of creation    

I am the blood that seeps from your wounds

I am the bile that rises in your stomach        

 

I am the whole of creation    

I am the spirit within a newborn child          

I am the silence within enlightenment          

 

I am the whole of creation    

I am inside you, and you are inside me         

We are a body of spirit, a constellation of energy    

 

I am the whole of creation    

You are the whole of creation           

Together, we create the strands of reality


End file.
